The present invention relates to a roller wash composition for cleaning the cylinder, polymer plate and other soiled parts of printing machines when using water-based printing inks. The wash composition can, furthermore, be used as a filling medium in ultrasound baths.
The cleaning of printing machines when using water-based printing inks requires specially formulated cleaning compositions. The wash compositions available on the market, based on aqueous alcoholic solutions of surface-active substances and glycol ethers, have the disadvantage that their cleaning power is too low, that they attack the metal of the machine components, and/or that their biodegradability is poor.